Lust and Love
by AWdgm
Summary: Pet! Naruto. Vampire Prince! Sasuke. That's rite, it is another vampire love story but in this story, Naruto is a human pet and he is gifted to a vampire prince as a birthday present. FULL summary inside. SASUNARU! YAOI and LOTS of boy on boy sex!
1. New Pet

**Author's Note:**

_I am back with a new vampire themed SasuNaru yaoi story. There will be lots of fucking and screwing going around with these two. That is a promise and a warning to those who are yaoi haters! If you are so disgusted by the fact that male are having relationships so much, then don't read them. I just don't get why people are so stupid! _

**End of Note…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 1**

He is a beautiful creature. That is the young Sasuke's first thought when he sees the fragile, small little creature once the cloth covering the ridiculous huge cage is removed. The impatience and curiosity of wanting to know what is the content turned to awe and joy. The man sitting beside the young man gave a small smile knowing that his little brother is _finally_ satisfied with his 50th birthday gift. 'Foolish spoiled brat!' Itachi says darkly.

The younger raven grins when he realizes that the little blonde human is already naked for his view. His baby blue eyes are shining brighter than the sapphires. The natural bright golden blonde's hair is spiked up but they feel so soft and gentle. He has a cute face with 3 scars at each cheek. The natural tan skin is so smooth, the young raven feared of being rough for that will leave scars on the god like body.

"Naruto," Sasuke read the words on his new found pet's collar. The young raven gives a questioning look at the odd choice of names. The pet just gives out a small mewl upon his name being called. At that instance, the raven's throat feels extremely dry and he has a strong urge to mark him _now_. He no longer minds his big brother's stupid naming.

He cups the human's chin. He feels draw into those innocent, baby blue eyes. _Could this be love?_ Sasuke only strokes his cheek and bends over, dangerous close to his new found pet's neck. He reveals his vampire fangs and sinks deep into the skin. The pet gasps in surprise and holds his new young master close, giving him more access to his neck.

_This is it._ That is what running the blonde's head. Humans in this world ruled by vampires do not have any high status in the society. Once they are born as humans, they are humans for eternity. The highest statuses humans can reach in this vampire world are the Sun guards. _Vampires turn into ashes when they are in contact with the sun_ but that is not true. They feel the burn and that only causes vampires in extreme bad mood. Even during the day, humans do not rule this sacred piece of land. **No one human wants, even dares to go against the vampires. Not even when the presence of the sun weakens the creatures of darkness. **

The human gives a surprised yelp when he feels something foreign is forcing its way into the human's virgin hole. The raven immediately detaches his fangs away from the blonde but his index finger remains in the warm hole.

"You are a v_irgin_?" The raven is indeed surprised while Naruto's face is flushing in pink. This gorgeous human holding so close under him has never been touched in his entire life? His luck is just getting better and better. "I will treat you _right_ so don't worry, little one." Naruto purrs and give butterfly kisses on his new master's neck.

"Itachi, I will be in my room. Do not fucking barge in as you pleased!" His little brother growls in a dangerous tone while he waltzes his way out from the living room.

_Good._ Itachi sinks into the sofa with relief written clearly on his face. He finally found something that will be able to keep the foolish, annoying brat away from his workplace for a good period of time before he is forced to find another human _again _because his beloved little brother has gotten tired of his toy.

The vampire prince kicks his bedroom door open since his hands are too busy massaging his pet's buttocks. Naruto moans into his master's mouth, already feeling drugged by the prince's touches and talented, skilled tongue.

The both of them drop onto the king-sized bed with Naruto lying on top on the vampire. The human gently break the lip lock and stares at the handsome prince. Sasuke gives a playful smirk and the pet immediately blushes in deep pink when his master grips on his hardening member. He mewls shyly as the prince begins to stroke the length, making it harder at each pump. "Naruto, undress me."

The blonde nods and he begin to unbutton the prince's red heavy coat and the white shirt underneath it. He give Sasuke's stomach a light kiss before he pulls out the singlet tugged into his pants with his teeth and pulls that piece of cloth up upon his neck. The prince just sits up and removes his tops while he stares hungrily at his pet moving down to work on his pants. He can already feel his arousal as Naruto

But the atmosphere is interrupted by a knock on the door… The young prince growls venomously at the intruder at the door. He see a bored, sleepy face who seems to be unaware of the current situation. "Fuck off!" With his vampire speed, he reached to the door and slammed the door right in his friend's face.

The friend shrugs and leaves silently when he hears loud moans coming from the closed door. He makes a mental note not to interrupt the prince and his new pet's moments next time. He may not only be having the door slammed right in his face next time. Why is he always in the wrong place at the wrong time? He sighs in annoyance.


	2. Complete Marking

**Author's Notes:**

_Oh my god! Thank you for your reviews, favoring and alerts. I am truly honored and as a thank you for your support, I present you Chapter 2 of __**Lust and Love**__ (cheers excited). This chapter contains a rape scene (What the fuck?). Read on and you will know what happened and no, the rapist is not Sasuke kun. I feel guilty for making Naruto chan suffer… I truly do! (But if not, how will Sasuke be the hero and sweeps the blonde off his feet?). Read and review, please. The review is just one click away. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 2**

_"Look what we got here, guys!" _

_ Then there go the whispers and giggles. Yet, he couldn't see anything. He only sees pitch black even when he is looking around with his eye lids opened. The blonde immediately tenses and hisses at the sudden touch by foreign warmth. Whoever is touching him is definitely not his master. He knew because he had been marked and his body has memorized his master's touches._

_ "What the fuck, you bitch! Mind your manners while you are speaking to us, human!" _

_ The blonde cries when he feels a slap on his left cheek. A very hard hit and Naruto immediately guesses that he is probably surrounding by a gang of vampires when he hear other voices. The pet begins to panic in fear. What do the people wants from him?_

_ "Are you insane? That is going to leave a mark on him! What if Sasuke sama found out his pet has been touched? We will be in deep shit, you idiot!" A familiar voice snaps at him. Who is he and why is he along with the bad people? _

_ There is a "tsk" and a slap. The person who slapped Naruto says in a calm tone. "The spoiled prince will never find out if neither of us tells him. He always has the best of the best… Even this bitch looks so mouthwatering and his skin is as soft as a baby's." _

_ Naruto feels a hand is forcefully grabbing his chin. His lips are pressed with force by another pair and the pet reacts with rough struggles but his attacker does not even react. _This vampire is not weak either. _Naruto thinks sadly, this will definitely be his day. _

_ "You are only so daring because he is not here. Even as the mightiest noble, you still bow down to the prince. Sasuke sama treats this human differently from the previous ones so you better watch your actions." _

_ "You know that Shino is right, Kiba. We should just leave this pet be. We will be in deep trouble if someone finds us in the prince's room when everyone is at the ballroom." _

_ Naruto hears another 'tsk'. "Don't be such a pussy, you guys! He is a fucking Uchiha and he always gets what he wants. He is probably going to throw this pet away when he had gotten tired of him, like he always does." _

_ "Kiba, I am serious!" _

_ "I doubt he will change but he does treat this human differently." _

_ "He treats all his pets differently! God damn it, if you guys are not going to do this, I'll just have him all for myself." _

_ When that person finishes, Naruto can sense that he is roughly dragged and tossed on a much comfortable surface which he assumed that it is a bed. The blonde is already trembling with fear of what will be happening to him. He can feel tears starting to roll down when his legs are spread. _

_ "Naruto… Is that your name? What a stupid name! Did the prince give you that name? My name is Kiba. Be a good bitch and let me hear your voice." _

_ Naruto screamed as if his life depending on it when something huge forced its way into the pet's entrance. _

_ "Naruto…" _

"Naruto…Naruto, wake up!"

A pair of sapphire eyes meets a pair of onyx. He can see anxious written on the handsome face. _It is…a nightmare?_ Naruto knows it is not. Naruto has special abilities and he is born with the ability to see into future. He has been keeping the secret to himself for as long as he can remember…the reason why he is still alive is also because he has been keeping his special abilities a secret. Vampires do not treat nicely to humans with special powers.

"My pet, did you have a nightmare?"

The vampire prince gently embraces his little pet. The blonde embraces back genuinely but it causes heartache when the prince feels the trembling small arms around his back. The raven runs his hand in the blonde's hair softly, whispering comforting words to him until the blonde finally calms down.

"It's okay, just a nasty dream. Nothing to be afraid about, I'm here for you."

"Sasuke sama, can you…touch me?"

The pet asks shyly. He knows they just did it few hours ago and his master is probably exhausted too but Naruto wants to feel that he belongs to the young prince, him alone. The blonde pleads with his best puppy eyes. The prince just swallows hard at his pet's cute look and gently, as he can, he caresses his pet's cheek. Naruto closes his eyes to enjoy the touch, slowly feeling safer and more comfortable but he still has this insecure and uneasy feeling. If his master is not making a move then he will have to make the prince feels aroused.

The blonde blushes at his dirty thought that suddenly flashes through his mind. The prince gives a playful smirk and cups his pet's chin so that they are facing eyes to eyes on each other. "My dear, sweet little one, what was on your mind?"

Naruto mewls in embarrassment and fidgeting due to the sudden uncomfortable situation. Sasuke just bends over with a sigh and give the blonde a passionate kiss. As soon as the blonde relaxes, the raven smirks into the kiss and lifts his pet up sitting on his lap. The blonde blushes in a deeper shade of pink when his cock brushes his master's.

"My, my…" Sasuke grips on his pet's cock and give a gentle squeeze, making the blonde moans involuntarily at the touch. "You are already this hard, huh? What a naughty pet you are." The raven licks at a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck and pierces his fangs onto the soft skin, drawing blood out from the two punctured holes.

Even his pet is a human, his blood tastes different from his other human pets and the blood scent is much intoxicating and sweet. Perhaps Naruto is a special human and he _deserves_ much special treatment than them and he doubts that his Naruto will be the same as those whores were. He extracts his fangs from the neck and the pet whimpers at the lost contract. The prince kisses the wound before leaving another hickie on the spot.

"My lord, it may be strange to you but would you mark me as yours _completely_?"

"Naruto… A complete marking will…"

"I understand but I would rather die than getting laid by anyone other than you. Besides, I…I want to belong to you completely forever, until the day you die."

The prince gives his pet a shocked look at his pet's determination. None of his pets had ever requested the blood contract. A complete marking is known as a lifetime contract to enable humans to live an eternal life but as his vampire master's subroutine. The blood contract is so powerful that the masters hold absolute power over the mind, soul and body. When their masters pass away, the humans turn into dust along with them.

"Naruto, are you sure you want this? The process can be very painful… You are going to be turned into a _vampire_, you know?"

Yet, Sasuke can see no hesitation in those sapphire eyes. The prince can't exactly express the feeling he is feeling now. A part of him hesitated because he knows that will be acting extremely possessive over his pet, like a lover. Another part of him is excited at his pet's determination to become his, his only. A small part of him is afraid because a complete marking also means that they will reject other vampires or humans' blood and live on with each other's blood for eternity.

Conclusion, the prince is just not prepared. Yet, his pet is so eager and it can be his only chance… _You don't get a passionate, determined and cute pet every day!_

"If that is what you want, Naruto…very well."

Sasuke swear he is about to pounce onto the smiling blonde and screws him into oblivion. Exactly how can humans sell this precious angel away to the bloodsucking demons? What was this angel's family thinking? Were they in desperate need of money? The prince grunts in frustration thinking of how many dirty old vampires actually wanted to get their hands onto his pet. He is still curious actually how much did his brother bid on Naruto.

"Naruto chan, you are brought by my big brother, aren't you?"

Naruto mewls when his master begins to stroke on his length, making him all hard and erect again. His mind is not concentrating on his master's words but on his master's skillful hand pumping and squeezing his cock.

"How much did he bid for you?"

"Ah… 1,000,000,000,000,000,000, my…humph!"

The prince immediately lip locks with his pet while he fingers the blonde's hole. He ignores the familiar white fluid that is flowing out from the hole. The raven groans at the tightness and the heat when he enters two fingers in while the blonde moans softly as two long digits brushing against his walls of muscles.

"Naruto, you are so tight… Our last round was only less than 3 hours ago, my God."

Oh… That explains why the pet feels so worn out but now that he is awake, he can take another round with Sasuke's cock. The fact that his ass is still hurting due to their previous activities is totally ignored when Naruto eyes his master's cock that is standing proud, obviously screaming for attention.

"Would you like me to lick you, Master?"

"Isn't that what my cock is telling you, my trillion dollar pet?"

Without waiting another second, the blonde gives the huge cock a good lick from the base. His master has already moaning in pleasure and therefore the blonde gives the tip a gentle bite before sucking greedily like a hungry baby. His hand is stroking on the length while the other is playing with the balls. The raven is about to cum but he groans as his pet pulls away with a playful smile, tongue licking his lips directing at his master.

"Just call me a pet… I shall call you my master."

The blonde wraps his arms around his master's neck and pulls into a deep kiss. They are having a fierce tongue battle in each other's mouths. The raven knows that his pet is off guard and he shove his huge dick into the small hole deep inside. Naruto screams out loud at his master's sudden action. He can feel tears leaking out from corners of his eyes.

"Remember who will be in control here, the only one and for life."

Sasuke does not wait for his pet's answer, he begins to move a little and he is encouraged to speed up along with Naruto's moans and mewls. He kisses his pet while he trusts deep into the blonde's prostate. Naruto can taste blood in the kiss. Is his master planning to complete the marking during the penetration? The blonde just ignores the doubts and let himself lost in pleasure.


	3. The Ritual

**Author's Notes:**

_Thank you so much for all your reviews and favoring! This is the latest chapter and I am quite happy with the progress of this story. Bad Kiba and his gang are going to enter in this chapter. =WTF?= A real quick description about Kiba and Sasuke's relationship. They are both vampire princes and therefore they are neighbors and are in good terms too. Kiba is a goddamn liar and he is the main cause which makes poor Itachi keep getting new pets for his little brother. Of course, his gang always covers up for him. Sasuke has a lot of faith and trust on Kiba for whatever sick excuses or made up stories… _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

* * *

><p><strong>Lust and Love: Chapter 3<strong>

HOT!

The heat is unbearable. His throat feels so dry and his skin feels as if being burned by fire. Naruto knows the process of turning into a vampire will be painful and deathly but he never knows he will be suffering like _this_. The turning human, all chained up in the cage is screaming and roaring helplessly since he cannot use his limbs. His master gulps down nervously.

Even when his pet is losing his humanity, the blonde still looks hot and seducing with the bondage… Just staring at the suffering _naked_ human in heat makes him hard.

"When will this ritual ends?" The prince asks impatiently. It has been nearly 20 hours since his pet enters the heat. The younger prince is not convinced when his brother tells him repeatedly that the ritual will end soon.

"Well, fucking tell me when is _soon_?" Sasuke roars in frustration.

The older Uchiha only sighs and ignores his foolish little brother's rants. Vampires in sexual deprivation can be such a pain in the ass to carry out a conversation with. In his little brother's case, he is entering the major stage. Itachi doubt Naruto will be given any mercy the second he turned. From an ancient book on Complete Markings, Itachi learnt that dominating vampires tends to be aggressive lovers.

Itachi is expecting that the pet which cost half of the whole Uchiha's current fortune to worth as much but he can't believe that his foolish little brother has decided to mark Naruto completely just because the mere human asked him to. Humans have shorter life span and on the older raven's opinion, Naruto _is _expensive. Yet for once, Sasuke has actually does the Uchihas a major favor rather than causing unwanted troubles. By turning the blonde human, Sasuke actually makes the pet's value worthwhile.

"Soon is soon, foolish brother. Just wait patiently; you know Naruto is worth it."

"He is mine, you fucking pedophile!"

Well, the book does not tell that masters will also be possessive… Sasuke has pounce onto his brother and begin to attack his brother. "Foolish, childish little brother," Itachi thought in irritation as he blocks and dodges all his punches and hits. The older of the Uchiha makes a mental note that he will _not_ get himself a pet for the rest of his life and get married to a decent lover instead.

"Sasuke sama…"

The two ravens turn to face the caged blonde when they hear the desperate cry of his master's name. The younger raven swallows hard when his dark gaze meets the sapphire ones'. Sasuke is able to sense the arousal of his pet and he desires to take the newly turned vampire immediately.

"Clean up the mess after you are done. I want this room to be free from the smell of sex when I enter this room again." Itachi disappears from sight, not bothers waiting for his brother's reply.

The raven reaches out for his pet. Unconsciously, the turned vampire grips on his master's hand like a little baby would do when given his favorite toy. Naruto's mind is far too clouded with desire and lust to get a sense of what he is doing. He licks and sucks on the raven's fingers and the Prince moans in pleasure. He is indeed desperate of his pet's touches.

As soon as the vampire prince frees the blonde from the cage, he tosses the turned vampire onto the nearest couch and begins to tackle the bare chest (A/N: Naruto was not wearing any garment, not even underpants! ^^). The dominating vampire bites and sucks on a nipple while the other is being pulled and pinched roughly by a skillful, impatient hand. Naruto's dick erects and hardens by the simple touches.

"Ah… Master… Please, more."

Naruto wraps his arms around the raven's neck, his gorgeous sapphire orbs meet with the onyx ones. Slowly, the Prince leans in and presses his lips on Naruto's. The blonde returns the kiss willingly and eagerly. The tan hands are touching and caressing every inch of the skin he can get from his master. Sasuke's hands are massaging his little pet's ass and he smirks in satisfaction when he hears delicious and arousing moans of pleasure from Naruto.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto."

The called pet blushes in deeper shade of pink and mewls in embarrassment. Sasuke sees his pet is mumbling something under his breath very softly. He is able to guess what Naruto was mumbling by his lips movement but that is not convincing… Somehow, his little pet knows it too. The blonde adjusts their positions and the raven cooperates happily.

Sasuke is sitting comfortable on the couch while Naruto positions and kneels in between of his master's legs. He takes a big gulp, swallowing his saliva and nervousness. The turned vampire brings his mouth to the clothed bulge and unzips the flyer with his teeth. Sasuke swallows hard at the erotic sight. He has a desire to just shove his cock deep inside of his pet's asshole at the instant but a part of him wants to be satisfied by the little pet first…

"Master… May I?"

His little pet asks shyly although Naruto is staring at the raven's erecting dick in front of him. Apparently he is quite amazed of the size and length of the organ, the raven only smirks at the willingness of his little uke when Naruto starts off by giving Sasuke's dick a small kiss on the tips. Of course, the Prince loves to see the submissiveness and wantonness of his pet's but he too, enjoys seeing a human pleasuring the proud Prince. _He is no longer a mere human from now…_ With an angelic and uke-ish face like Naruto's, the raven really doesn't give a shit.

"God…Naruto…"

Naruto's mouth feels so good. The Prince continues to speed up and shove rougher and harder into the little mouth. He is too much in pleasure to bother the blonde in pain. So close… "Naru…!"

Suddenly, the closed door is forced opened.

"What's up, Mighty Prince…! Eh…"

Sasuke's erection, still hard rock and angry red continues to fuck his little pet's mouth. His bloody red eyes are shooting death glares at the four unwanted intruders, who are actually his friends who occasionally will come to visit and spend time with the stoic and proud Uchiha. His eyes are clearly sending them the message that they should fuck off but it seems the few figures are too stunned by the sight presented to them.

The little blonde pet is aware of the four unwanted gaze from the other direction and instantly, his blushes harder and moans while his master fucks his abused and swollen mouth which, as he pleased, the raven returns his attention to the pet alone. The Prince groans at his climax and empties his seeds deep down the uke's mouth. He smirks playfully while the blonde eagerly swallows the hot, delicious liquid down the throat.

Naruto pulls away; deciding that he should takes his leave for his master's friends. Yet, he is roughly tosses onto the couch. "Come back later, I am busy now."

Without waiting for replies, the Prince activates the Uchiha's legendary Sharingan eyes and shoves the four figures out from the room with the kinetic ability. The doors are automatically shut locked as soon as they are being thrown out from the previous room.

"…Well, Shikamaru… I finally understands how you feel on that day."


	4. Tragic Past

**Author's Notes:**

_I am sorry that I took _this_ long for me to update another chapter. I've been busy with my academics…and this chapter is a bit long. Since this chapter is the complete flashback of our cute little turned vampire, until how the Blondie meets Itachi who bought him as the last minute present for his foolish little brother, Sasuke kun. In this chapter will be all about Naruto chan's life. This chapter is quite sad. I spend a long time on this because I am not that good with tragic stories. Naruto chan is actually 18 years old when he is turned. Sasuke's appearance remains as a 16-year-old because vampires age slowly although Sasuke is actually a few decades older. Basically I am giving my best shot so please read and review to tell me your opinion. Thanks a lot!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 4**

Among the ruins of the holy church centralized in the deserted small town, a small cry of a newborn can be heard. Two men, faces hidden under their dark hoods, gently held onto the newborn. They notice the young life has 3 scars on each cheek after they carefully wipes away the blood and heal the wound.

Tragic is the only word can be used to describe the little one's life. Seeing human clothes clothing the young life while lying on a pile of sand… The hunting vampires, those lower ranked and starved had taken the lives of the baby's parents yet they spar this little life, parentless… How cruel. The two men thought as they held the sleeping child. The tallest of the pair reach out his cold, pale hand and caresses the young life.

_We are so sorry, little one._ The man fails to voice out. Similar to the vampire who accompanies him to this very area, he is a vampire himself and his ranking in the society is the high ranked officers in the military force. Apologizing means backing down, meaning weakness… This innocent young life is a human, pure human who are nothing but servants and their kinds' food source. The other man elbows him in irritation. His partner can hear thoughts and this man, unlike the taller of the two of them, are much gentle and kind, almost abnormal for vampires to behave so.

"He is just a _baby_! How dare you!" He snaps in irritation.

"He is a_ human_, Iruka!" The man named Iruka only glares in further annoyance at his partner and the partner adds on, "There is nothing we can do."

"_I_ can! I will take care of him, I will educate him, and I will raise him as my child!"

"You are mad!" The unnamed partner calls out while Iruka has already, in vampire grace, distancing himself from his partner, with the human baby, no less. The partner, in irritation adds on, "I will _not_ welcome that thing in my mansion!"

"You can have that luxurious mansion to yourself, Kakashi! We are not homeless! Neither do I need your company _ever_," Heartbreaking tears are rolling down and warming Iruka's cheek. How can he be so cruel? Iruka sighs in despair and regrets. The man is in despair because of how an admired vampire can react so cruel towards a newborn baby; he regrets because he had been in love with the said cruel vampire.

"That's alright… I have you now, little one. You are my whole world now."

The vampire place gentle kisses on the young life's forehead. The vampire smiles as he sees the baby shifts a little in his arms then drifts into deep slumber again. He has lost the man in his life but he no longer care, he has this child now.

**O.O**

"Happy birthday, Naruto," the brunet celebrates with a cake in his hands.

Blonde hair, baby blue eyes and 3 scars on each cheek… The once baby is now a curious young boy. He is celebrating his 12th birthday and definitely is excited of what presents his mother will gift him. The young boy is delighted at the sight of his mother's homemade birthday cake. His human baby is growing up well, being a single vampire parent raising a human child, Iruka is beyond proud.

"Thank you, Mommy!" the young boy says in excitement and hugs the man.

As soon as he is released from the tight embrace, the young boy holds onto the mother's apron and followed him to the dining table. "Guess what I did today, Mommy! I actually found the waterfall! It is beautiful, Mommy!"

"Why did you gone so far away by yourself? Don't you know that it is dangerous? You are lucky our house is nearby the river, mister! What if you got lost?" Annoyed at his son's bad behavior although he had told him million times not to go too far away from their house, the young boy never obeys… Sometimes, the boy will reach as far as the end of the woods or only return by evening!

12 years ago, he has fought hard for his right to adopt a human child. The brunet even gone through the resignation of his position as an officer in the military without any regrets, just for the sake of the innocent human baby, alone. Along the 12 years, the mother and son suffer greatly on both human and vampire sides. They are despised and disgusted by their relationship for being a predator yet so soft-hearted and for being so loved and loving towards vampires. Humans think the child is a backstabber while the vampires think Iruka is being insane for wanting to raise a low-life human child.

The two of them are forced to live in deep woods where communication with the world is restricted and lack of food, blood and water. Only the very close relatives and friends will pay Iruka a visit once in a blue moon, even the brunet's old lover has never present himself in front of the mother and son ever since the last incident 12 years ago. Not that the brunet cares but he is still mad and disappointed that it was the same man he had fallen in love with… He was so gentle towards him and other vampires, such a gentleman and so humble yet so unreasonably cruel and cold-hearted.

As his loud, hyperactive child says out loud of what little things he sees from his daily wondering in the woods, Iruka will just smile and laughs at the little funny incidents. Life has never been so simple and calm, boring indeed but Iruka had never feel peace until Naruto enters his life with such enthusiasm and cheerfulness despite the lack of socialization and interact with the outside world. The Blondie is a unique human child and the brunet knows that since the young boy turned 5.

_ "Naruto dear, promise Mommy you will never say a word about your dreams to anyone except Mommy, okay?" the mother says gently as he strokes his beloved son's cheek. Iruka is afraid…he admits he is. The vampire society will kill mercilessly any human possessing special abilities. As the 5-year-old Naruto promised with a guaranteed nod, the brunet embraces his human child with gentleness, care and relief. _

The brunet smiles softly when his son happily eating his birthday cake as if it is the best food he ever had. Then, there are knockings on the door which surprised the two of them. "Stay in the house," his mother tells him while the spoon in his hand has drops onto the plate, the unfinished portion of the food forgotten. The child waits patiently in his seat as he curiously sees his mother swing open the door. The brunet is standing at the door, not saying a single word and that worries the young blonde. The young boy knows there is someone facing his beloved mother but he cannot see the figure clearly.

"Mommy," Naruto calls out but he only receives silence. Then, the young boy tries again. "Mommy, who is that standing outside? Why are you standing at the door, Mommy? Aren't you going to invite the guest into our house?"

"Kakashi Hatake… What do you want from us?" Iruka says coldly.

The huge smile on the young child's face is changed into a frown when he hears his mother calling the guest outside their small yet cozy house "Kakashi". The young child gets off from his seat and walks to his mother, he gently holds onto his mother's clinching fist, which softens and finally holds back the little hand after a few seconds. The smaller figure looks up to the stranger as the white haired man looks down on the child for a second before turning back to his lover.

**O.O**

Although they broke up 12 years ago, Kakashi is still in love with Iruka and he regrets for being such an ass. Well, curse his vampire pride! Kakashi knows that his lover just wanted a child and Iruka has actually wanted to make a family with the white haired man. Besides, they have dated for more than a decade therefore it is normal for Kakashi to propose to Iruka. Yet, because of his stupid mistake on that night, the white haired man lost his one and only precious lover. His brunet lover has deserted him, the very same way as the town's people deserted the town where he had stood on that night. Of course because of his vampire pride (again), the white haired man is too pissed off after that incident. He did not return to his home for 3 days but to luxurious vampire bars and clubs, screwing random strangers because he is too drunk to give a shit.

When he finally returns home, forgotten of the incident and actually looking forward to see his lover again, he only finds emptiness and silence in the mansion. There is no note or message anywhere else, only the engagement ring which Kakashi knew who it belongs to, lying untouched on the dresser in the master bedroom. When did his lover left, he knows not because he was too wasted to care. Only when he rechecks the entire house, finding no trace of his lover's single belongings except for the ring, the white haired man finally break down in despair and heartbreak.

Kakashi wants and yearns to get his fiancé back badly. He has asked every possible vampire who he could get contact with. However, Iruka's close friends and relatives only give him dead glares and threaten to throw the man out of their house if he does not leave immediately. Despite their close relationship in the past, the white haired man knows he actually deserved the treatment and leaves obediently.

After a decade of searching and investigating, his effort finally wins sympathy from Iruka's parents. However, karma for his actions did not end so. After all, the white haired man did betray his lover and drunk fucked a few random strangers. Unlucky for him, a few friends of Iruka's own a few of the clubs and bars Kakashi visited during the 3 days and they had caught him red handed hitting on different males and females. His parents are beyond pissed after Iruka's friends reveal Kakashi's secrets. That time, the father and mother had literally thrown the proud army general out.

The white haired man still desperately continues his search after that. He has searched for another 2 years until 1 day when he sees from far, a strangely familiar blonde boy with baby blue eyes wondering around the woods. He soon recognizes the 3 scars on each cheek, all thanks to his powerful vampire sight. When Kakashi knew he was the same young child 12 years ago from his sense, he uses his vampire speed to catch up to the blonde. However, when he just got into the woods, he has lost the trace of the young boy. The woods are as if buried with the strong sense of the young boy which made him fail to detect accurately which direction did the young boy went.

For countless days and nights of camping and wondering deeper into the woods, he finally found a small hut built a few stones away from the river. From far, he could hear the loud voice of a young boy. Kakashi nervously approach the hut, his mind is filled with excitement and joy while his hand grasped tightly on the engagement ring.

When he steps in front of the door, he reaches out his hand and knocks nervously. He dares not to have high hopes but when he hears the familiar and distant voice calling out "stay in the house"; he knows he is at the right place. Yet, when the door swing opens and Kakashi sees a shocked Iruka, later slowly the brunet's eyes glows in anger and hatred, the white haired man knows he has not yet been forgiven. To tell the truth, he actually knows that his lover still holds on a strong grudge against Kakashi.

"I am here to apologize," the white haired man speaks honestly and sincerely.

"…We don't need your pathetic 'sorry', we are happy here! You made Mommy cry many times even Mommy loved you! You are not welcomed here!" the young human child yells at the stronger vampire. Irritation is clear in those adorable blue eyes.

Ignoring the annoying brat, the white haired man says to his lover, "Please forgive me, Iruka." However, the brunet says nothing and totally ignores him. The mother only pays attention to his son's nagging and yelling at his ex-lover. The young human boy is immediately lifts up into his mother's arms while Naruto continues his insults. "What can I do to make you forgive me, Iruka?" General Hatake, the mightiest vampire in the Vampire Royal Army is desperate to hold onto his lover once again. Yet, he has sinned so deep that every little word from the little child struck his cold heart like a sharp piece of glass. Everything comes from that loud mouth is truth… The brunet is clearly aware of his wrong doings and betrayal. Kakashi says softly, "I love you, Iruka."

"Well, I despise you, Kakashi Hatake. How dare you slept with so many people behind my back? On the week after your sweet talk… 'You love me', you said? Kiss my ass and get your sorry ass out of here!" Naruto grimaces while the brunet slams the door right in his ex-lover's face. After that bravery act, the mother gently places his son down as involuntary tears roll down his cheeks. "I loved him, Naruto. I really did and he hurt me…so badly…" The brunet hugs his child in his arms and cries his heart out.

**O.O**

"Mommy, I'm back!" the 16-year-old teenage Naruto called out excitedly.

The young boy has returned with his kill and a few cuts on his lean body. The blonde has grown up to a fine young man and he taught himself how to hunt and gardens. His mother is extremely proud of his son's achievement. Ever since the 'reunion' with the vampire general, Kakashi visits them quite but he is only treated with cold glances and ignorance. Things can go pretty badly between the two vampires when the white haired vampire insists to ask for forgiveness and repeating the 3 words his mother does not wish to hear anymore. The brunet has to show his hidden fearsome side to throw the other unwanted guest out of their home, which scares the human child every time the brunet does so. Since Naruto learnt hunting, they do not need to worry much about the white haired vampire anymore because of all the traps the young blonde set in the woods.

"Naruto, Mommy is in the kitchen!" his mother replies.

However, before Naruto can swing open the door, he is all tied up and the young human yells in pain when he is dragged on the rough, muddy ground. "Who the fuck you are! Release me, you bastards!" Upon hearing his son's yelling, the brunet has teleported to see what happen. He roars dangerously at his son's attackers. He can smell they are human soldiers from the vampire army because they are human with vampire sense lingers on their bloody armors. W_hat are the Sun Guards doing here? _The first possible answer the ex-army officer can think of is Kakashi has planned this, revenging for the brunet's rejection and his affection towards the human boy.

The Sun Guards' armors have a resistance towards all vampire powers, except the pureblood vampires' special abilities. The resistance is not powerful but Iruka has not hunts for human blood for too long to be considered as a powerful vampire. Therefore, they are capable of taking him down. "What do you want from my son!" the mother demands an answer when his son continues to struggle with the ropes while the armored monsters continue to drag him towards the exit of the woods.

"We are bringing him to where we all bring all humans to, Lord Iruka. If you have any complaints, you can do so to the Uchihas," the captain of the Sun Guards answers as they slowly disappear into the darkness.

The mother is mentally slapped in the face… Of course! All humans, females or males will be taken away from their parents at the age of 16 to The Forbidden. They will be diagnosed and be placed in different jobs…from as low as a whore to as high as the commander of the Sun Guards. Not all humans will be captured of course, only the unlucky ones but how could they found the mother and son in here? His son's traps are surrounding their house and there is no way they can figure out the exact location of all traps unless he travelled multiple times in the woods… Even his close friends and relatives who sometime visit them get caught in a few traps before.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!"

The brunet roars the hateful name in anger and hatred.

**O.O**

"I want that Blondie," the tall black haired, elegant gentleman tells the shopkeeper. "I am willing to pay the high price, just get him cleaned and fed in 2 hours."

Naruto's life has been a nightmare although he is happy to learn new things. Yet, whatever that is taught to him… He feels wrong and ashamed of the knowledge. He hates to be locked up behind the bars and he hates to be away from his mother. His mother will visit him once a week, bringing him better food than what is given him every day and they chat casually. However, the white haired vampire who they both hated will be beside his mother. That son of a bitch pulls his mother away from him after the golden hour even though the keeper has not yet returns to ask his mother to leave… Naruto hates him as much as his mother hates the vampire the brunet is forced to marry to, for what reason his mother refuses to tell him.

"My name is Naruto, Sir," the blonde says politely, in a gentle tone.

Naruto is taught to be polite, to be gentle and soft…like a bitch. He is severely punished for every mistakes and the young man can only helplessly be beaten and scolded. His mother is heartbroken to see his dear son wounded and change in attitudes yet what can the two of them do? Only death can end this pitiful life of theirs.

"I'm Itachi," the black haired man introduces, "Itachi Uchiha."

As much as the human boy, now 18 wants to murder the royal prince, he does not even glare at him. On the opposite, the blonde only stares at the prince with awe glowing in his eyes. He hates the filthy place more and there is only one vampire the young human hates, the vampire is by the name of Kakashi Hatake.


	5. Two Princes

**Author's Notes:**

_ Thank you all for your continuous support and favoring on Lust and Love. To show my appreciation, I will present you a sexy, naughty, bitchy Sasuke Uchiha in this chapter. To entertain his audiences (a.k.a. his so called "best" friends and of course, you readers), he will put on a strip fuck show with his current favorite pet, Naruto chan! Just sit back and read on! Oh yeah, since Naruto chan is a pet proudly owned by the royal Sasuke Uchiha, he does not wear any clothing except for the collar. Anyway, please review after you read because I love to read them. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 5**

The blonde swore it was one of his rare peaceful sleeps but it was, like always and forever, was interrupted rudely. The turned vampire was wakened up by a sharp pain and pleasure in his lower region…again. That bastard of a prince was not joking when he told the Naruto that he has a perfect accuracy for anything.

"Good morning, little pet," the prince greeted charmingly while trusted his rock hard dick deeper into the tight, wetting cavern. The uke screamed out in pure pleasure and his mind no longer registering the pain because of the countless times they fucked. "I was having a nice dream where I had you riding me on my brother's throne… We should try that one day! But now, get rid of this hard on for me, okay?"

Without waiting another second, the turned human pet began to do his duty and had his master moaning "Naru" in pure bliss instantly. This is not an act of love, the both of them still stubbornly believed in it. It was plainly lust and sexually need… Sometimes, they fuck for a comforting company as a remedy for their own lonely hearts. The prince had been heartbroken for countless times because his bad experience with previous pets which had been unfaithful and dishonest toward the master. Naruto had been heartbroken since the day he entered that bloody "training center". He was just glad to be out from his cage, glad to be breathing fresh air and he was definitely glad to meet a master like the prince even though he forced him to do weird things…

This relationship of a master and pet had lasted for a year. The raven was rather amused by the realization that he did not even felt like getting tired of this pet. What made this turned vampire so different from others? But the thought would always vanish like thin air in his mind. In a loud moan, he released his hot, milky semen to fill the tight hole. Naruto moans his master's name as he too, came in his master's hand.

"Naru… You are the best pet ever, I swear," the vampire prince whispered softly into his pet's ear and pulled his dick out from the hole.

"Teme… I hate this side of you," the turned vampire mumbled as he failed to hide the blush, earning himself Sasuke's rare handsome yet evil smirk.

"Foolish little brother…" a familiar, annoyed and pissed off voice suddenly broke the sweet moment between the master and pet, "I had waited 1 hour in the dining hall and _this_ is the reason of your disappearance AGAIN?" The king almost yelled at the last word. Yet, the said little brother only gave him a 'you-are-just-jealous' look and kisses his pet passionately while he still had his eyes staring at the angry pair.

Without another word or rather too already fed up with his little brother's attitude, the king stormed out from the sex scent contaminated bedroom. Slowly, the prince rose from the bed with his pet in his arms and headed to the bathroom. The moon was hung highly in the starry dark sky, the master and pet enjoyed the beautiful night sky while they washed each other out of the sweat and semen.

The prince had changed to something decent looking and he was a real prince again. The turned vampire was always amused of how a perverted, horny master such as this man when fully dressed in a prince outfit, his princely gesture surfaced and turned him into a real prince charming. Sasuke Uchiha's turned vampire pet is a born to be alluring, perhaps because it was because he was trained from _there_.

"The stars tonight are so beautiful," Naruto smiled as he continued to gaze at the sky with admiration.

'They are not as beautiful as you are, Naru'. As much as he wanted to tell that out loud and embraced the blonde in his arms, he could not or rather…the prince dared not because that was an act of love. His high status as a prince would not allow this body to hold a peasant in this pair of royal arms.

These are the times he had wished he was never a prince. Suddenly, a knock outside the bathroom door pulled him back to reality.

"Ouji sama, Itachi Ou demands your presence immediately in the dining hall," the voice outside the door said.

"Right away," the prince answered as he held onto his favorite pet's hand and guided the way to the dining hall.

**O.O**

"Wanted to fool around again, little brother?"

The sun was almost rising…his pet probably had fallen asleep now since Sasuke had not returned to his chamber. His bastard of a brother had held him in the office for a whole night of lecturing and paper work! The prince forced himself to remain seated as another pile of paper work was handed on his desk. He had the urge to punch the king right in the face now, badly. The mighty king just smirked and rested his chin on his palm as his little brother is suffering from the sexual frustration and tiredness.

"…FUCK YOU!" the prince growled dangerously and began to sign off all the papers. 'I will personally kill you one day, you fucking son of a bitch!' Sasuke thought in pure anger as he broke another pen. He threw it among the pile of broken pens without a glance as a servant replaced the broken one.

Itachi continued watching with amusement…it felt good to sit back and forget about work. It was just totally unfair that he, as the King was always the one working while his younger brother, the prince was getting all the fun with his beloved pet.

The older Uchiha's brother drifted a little to his younger brother's unhealthy life… Is his brother in love with the turned vampire? It would not be proper for a royalty to marry someone of Naruto's status since he is not even a peasant although he had never seen Sasuke being all in love and adore towards the pet.

"Sasuke, have you ever thought of getting a wife?"

The prince paused in the middle of the signature. The very moment was just silence until the pen in the prince's grip burst into million pieces. The real younger Uchiha just slammed both his palm down onto the desk, causing cracks on the surface at the same time while the servant who was just standing beside the prince trembled and backed off in pure terror. "NARUTO IS _MINE_, FOR LIFE! I DON'T SHARE NOR I WILL DISPOSE HIM LIKE A TRASH, YOU GET IT?"

As soon as he finished, the prince stormed out of the office with his vampire speed, the inhuman speed had caused all papers scattered around the office. The king was shocked at his brother's reaction and he smiled in amusement.

"Itachi… You _had_ to make him realize that?" the voice at the opened door said.

"He is going to realize it one day anyway, Deidara," Itachi said casually.

The man with long, blonde hair whose hair is neatly tied up into a pony tail entered the office with a red envelope. Half of his face is covered with his bangs and his body shape is a little feminine. He was wearing a formal army general outfit… "General Captain of ANBU", the name tag on the shirt stated.

"We received a declaration of surrender from Suna," the blonde stated.

He threw the envelope onto the desk where the King is currently sitting at. However, King Itachi just burned the unread letter which earned a glare from Deidara but the blonde quickly returned back to his usual blank face. He bowed politely and excused himself out of the office. However, when he was about to step out from the room, the doors had slammed right into his face while the innocent servant was burned alive by the infamous black, royal flames, Amaterasu… Not even ashes remained, proving how powerful the flames are and the King was warning the Blondie not to leave.

In split seconds, the King had embraced the blonde from the back. He inhaled his secret lover's scent on the neck as Deidara blushed at the close physical contact.

"You smelled like explosive clays, Dei…" Itachi kissed on a sensitive spot on the neck, earning a delightful moan of his name with a sexy voice.

**O.O**

It was already morning but the prince seemed has no intention to just fuck him into oblivion until sunsets. Immediately when the prince entered his chambers, he was delighted to find his Blondie pet asleep peacefully on the bed. Beside the turned vampire lied an unopened parchment and the raven knew exactly what was the content.

"We have an entertainment show tonight, Naru chan…" the Vampire Prince crawled over onto the sleeping turned vampire and whispered beside his ear.

"Sasuke sama, you had returned?" The turned vampire mumbled softly.

Even when the blonde was only half awake, he was still such a seducer. The prince salivated at the sexy, delicious view as he could feel his manhood erecting. Naruto's eyes were still shut and he was shifting around to get a more comfortable position but only found he was trapped in between certain someone's arms.

"Sasuke sama… Lets' sleep already,"

"Hn… Not tonight, my pet. We have to entertain some guests today," Sasuke gave Naruto his infamous smirk and teleported the both of them into the living room.

The turned vampire groaned at the sudden brightness and tried to hide away from the light because he was still not fully awake and had no desire to be up yet. He finally got some decent sleep but his prince had to ruin the blissful moment. After all, he was known as a bastard of a master. While the blonde is protesting about the brightness in the living room, the raven had begun to dress his pet up in a sexy maid outfit.

"Naru chan… I am going to punish you for being so disobedient, you slutty maid," the blonde, now fully awake was mewling in anticipation and full consciousness.

Naruto loved kinky role play sexes because his master intend to make them extremely memorable and they get to be paid if some dirty, rich, horny creatures of nights were invited for the _show_ as Prince Sasuke love to call them. The dirty money would be spent on the blonde anyways…on more sex toys and outfits of course!

When the doors opened and a few familiar men enter the room, Naruto's horny master who was already painfully aroused after the dressing up immediately thrust his rock hard dick deep inside his pet's asshole as soon as the guests had seated. The unprepared blonde screamed his lungs out at the pain and pleasure, his untouched manhood instantly grew hard.

"My friends… This is…my naughty…naughty, slutty maid… As you can see... I am…punishing him for…for his disobedience," the prince said in between his pants while he slammed onto his pet's prostate with no mercy.

Naruto cried out as he felt hot cum shooting inside of his hole. The blonde's cum was held on inside his dick with two cock rings and hell, it was painful and frustrating but he knew this is just a little warm up. The turned vampire gave soft moans when his master has begun to move again, driving the cock which was already inside of him harder and harder. The prince smirked at his friends' looks and said:

"It's 100,000,000 for each hour of our _show_…individual rating. Do remember that I am the prince! Hn…! Lets' move on, you slutty thing…your ass is so tight."


	6. Forbidden Love

**Author's Notes:**

_Well, I left this story idle for quite long and I do apologize for that. I would like to declare that I have returned to complete this story within this year, hopefully. Well, please enjoy my comeback of this new chapter and please forgive me for future delays of updates because I am busy with my studies. Please kindly review after you read. I really appreciate them! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 6**

Sasuke promised to take him on a walk in the gardens tonight. It has been years since the day he was sold to the Uchihas. It would be the first time he got the chance to be outdoors and he was beyond excited. Although he wanted to be out in the sun, he knew that it is an impossible dream because he was no longer a creature of light.

"Are you excited, Naru-chan? We are fucking outdoors for the first time," the bastard master of his smirked and patted Naruto's hair playfully.

"Teme, you pervert!" the blonde blushed deeply and yelled at his master in extreme embarrassment. They are walking in the corridors full of guards, damn it! The word "shameful" unfortunately was not in Uchiha Sasuke's dictionary.

Naruto had long forgotten the beauty of the glittering little stars and the brightness of the mysterious moon. How he missed all these nature beauty of the sky and his master, Prince Sasuke was the most gorgeous creature of night he ever encountered.

"My master," Naruto breathed out, "You are beautiful." His compliment was answered with a playful smirk, accompanied by passionate, breathless kisses.

Naruto was already stripped off naked while they were hot on their kissing session. The young Uchiha admired his handwork and the embarrassment on his dobe's face was as deliciously alluring as always. His eyes were scanning his pet from top to bottom; he smirked as he saw the semi-hard, standing cock asking the master's attention to suck the life out of it. Prince Sasuke was proud of himself for training such a wonderful pet.

Then, a loud shrieking had to break the atmosphere… "Fuck!" His onyx eyes flared in blood red in seconds. In one swift move, the prince got up and wrapped his pet's petite naked body with his cape and carried Naruto bridal style.

"Well, well… Isn't this Prince _Uchiha_ Sasuke?" a familiar voice called out. The man's voice was deep and _cold_. The blonde grip on his master's shoulder tightened upon recalling whose voice it belonged. He bit on his bottom lip and his blue eyes were flaring, changing to the color of bloody red but kept still and quiet in the safe arms of his master.

"_Hatake Kakashi_, of course. Only you will ride on such an annoying creature," Sasuke said sourly, neither he liked his silver haired man. It was difficult to guess whether that closing of the eyes was smiling or not as half of his face was covered.

"Is that your favorite pet, in those _royal_ arms, my lord?"

A typical reason why the prince hated this man and Prince Sasuke despised anyone who dared to insult him or anyone related to him, including his little pet. His Sharingan eyes were glaring at Kakashi. The raven haired prince smirked and caressed Naruto's smooth cheek and comment darkly, "At least I have _someone_ willingly jump onto my arms anytime, anywhere."

Hatake Kakashi immediately shot the royal prince a dead glare, as if telling him to fuck off from his private business… It was a human guard who entered, breaking the silence with a respectful greeting of Prince Uchiha and General Hatake. Forcing himself to keep calm, the silver haired man bowed in respect and retreated from the garden. The silver haired man eyed the turned human pet as he turned away.

As soon as that man the both of them despise so much left, Prince Sasuke gently placed his pet on a stone bench and patted Naruto's head. Looking up to his master's gentle smile, the blonde smiled back. "I love you, even though you are a teme," he said softly as he gave a gentle kiss on that pale hand.

"Hn…I know, dobe," _I love you too_…but those words stuck in his throat every time he wanted to say it because he just _can't_. He was the prince named Uchiha fucking Sasuke. Both Itachi and Sasuke knew their love would be fruitless forever and ever, but they were still in love with them… Perhaps you can't run away from true love.

**O.O**

"Ah…you are going…to leave marks there, stop it… Hey, I mean it…ah! Ah, Itachi…!" Sweet moaning and soft whispering was echoing in the dark chamber of His Highness. The King was embracing his blonde haired lover and kissing, biting him every inch of the delicate skin.

The two of them might be vampires, but their love was forbidden. The reason might sound ridiculous but this was the invisible golden rule among the royal vampires. Deidara was born as a common vampire, which class is only a level higher than humans and most of them are born from a human female's womb. Cases of vampires being born from human wombs were rare but not impossible. Deidara and his Anbu soldiers were proofs of it. Scientists could not figure the reason behind such a supernova birth.

Uchiha Itachi _hated_ the royal blood running in his veins. He hated his high status as the ruler of this land. He hated his power, his talent…everything given to him by God. He _despised_ God like a good, ancient vampire would. Yet, he loved his little brother so much. It would be a pain to see his little brother suffer as he was now.

"Itachi, what is in your mind?" Deidara gave a small kiss on his lover's forehead and asked in concern. The raven was pausing for too long.

"Just thinking about us and my brother with his little pet… Why were we, Uchihas born so unlucky?" Itachi chucked to himself and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, tight as if he was unwilling to let this body go.

"…I will forever love you, Itachi. I am willing to sacrifice anything for you," Deidara answered with a shaky voice and wrapped his arms around the King's neck. He understood and he had dying to get married with this raven too. They were in love for 15 years and it remained a dream, just a dream…forever.

"Let me hold you until the sun rise, for tonight," Itachi lip locked with his lover, not waiting for his reply. Deidara would disappear from this bed and disappear from his arms as soon as the sun rose, like _always_.

**O.O**

"More, please…Sasuke-sama… I want more of you," Naruto opened his arms towards his master and begged wantonly. Those blue eyes were hazy and forever stunning as ever, Sasuke could see his reflection in those eyes he loved so much.

The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and lifted his pet up so that he would be sitting on the royal prince's lap. Knowing what his master meant by changing this position, Naruto gave the Prince a kiss on those sexy lips before he began to lift himself up and down on the rock hard cock.

"Teme, I love you," Naruto whispered softly as he broke the kiss. A tear drop fell from the corner of the blonde's eye and he pick up the pace of the thrusting.

The moment he saw Naruto cry made his heart ache, it was as if his world was crumbling down to pure darkness. The prince knew that his dobe loved him deeply and faithfully but the 3 simple words were taboos to their relationship. Every time he mouthed the words, there was no voice projecting the words to that person.

The Uchihas hated their royal blood, always.


	7. Untitled

**Author's Notes:**

_Hmm…exactly how long had I been keeping all my stories on this website on hold? I am truly sorry for all you readers, I sincerely apologize. You all must had a tough time waiting for my updates… Yet, no doubt, I __**am**__ the no.1 slacker and championship slow author. For further reference, please view my profile. Well, my writer's block and inspirations had all returned but these playful feelings are just nasty. They come and go from time to time. Is this a good excuse for my lack of activeness? _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 7**

Love or lust, be it because it did not matter to any creatures of darkness. They had the time of eternality and they had the ability to control their age once they were able to control their Sharigans…which meant that eternal life only implicated to the royal family of the Uchihas. Creatures of light and creatures of darkness did have life spans but the creatures of darkness live a longer life span because their souls could never reach to Heaven.

When the life of a creature of darkness ended, his or her body will slowly die and wasted away along with their souls. Slow, painful and sad. The life of a creature of light was short, way too short to be honest. When they died, their body would be buried by another creature of light and they would chant for the dead so that his or her soul would be able to go to Heaven…although none of a creature of light was sure that the soul actually really went to Heaven. It was only believed so because when a creature of light passed away, they breathed out their last breath with a smile of satisfaction on their face.

What about a mix blood? They were neither a creature of light nor a creature of darkness but most of them were the pets or slaves to those who transformed them. Yes, mix bloods were creatures of light had participated in a unique marking ritual which they vowed absolute and eternal obedience to their masters; a complete marking ritual meant that the _contract_ lasted until their master's last breath and they would die together. Such a romantic tragic, isn't it? To sacrifice your humanity, your precious life only for the love of a creature of darkness which was despised by God, it came with a heavy payment: the love between a vampire and a human is a taboo.

Uzumaki Naruto fell harder than any slaves or pets ever did, he fell in love with a member of the royal family, Uchiha Sasuke who would be living eternally. His love might not be unrequited but those feelings would never be returned. He would never ever love another human or vampire because his heart and soul had bound to that man by the complete mark, no less. Yet, he understood and he could see that his lover was nowhere else happier than him. The dark orbs of an Uchiha told only the truth.

The blonde was very much in love with his raven but that did not mean that he did not have any complains or hatred directing towards his sex-addict-hell-son-of-a-bitch master. Nothing would ever be changed even he complained directly to his seme…but he still complained, because he was a dobe, a fucking cute one too.

"Teme… You are going to break me one day, I fucking swear."

That _teme _is simply smirking as he watches his little uke trying to get up from the bed but those slender and thin legs would not even move a muscle…an aftermath of their heated activities. The Uchiha would not admit that it was his fault because his pet was the one seducing him… Poor Naru chan did not understand how exactly his master could be turned on just by looking at him while he was just walking in the corridors, with proper clothing on, no less!

"Your ass is just tempting when you are walking, dobe," Sasuke said coolly.

"Thank you for your compliment, Prince Sasuke but I can ensure you that I walk like a _normal_ two legged creatures do," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"I can see that my books had taught you well, my precious pet,"

It took Naruto all the strength he had to succeed in a sitting position and it only took the prince solid three seconds to pin down his pet down on the sheets again. "Oh come on, you sex-driven prince, my ass is already sore and numb! Give me a break once in a while!" Yet, he was only answered with a kiss on the lips.

"We are not going for another round again, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I didn't plan to," and they went for a round of sweet kisses.

"Can I request something, Master?" Naruto asked suddenly as soon as they broke away from their lips contact for air. It was quite a surprise because this was the first time his pet ever wanted to request something in such formality…

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I want to see my mother and without that man's presence, thank you, I just want to see him again, even just for a small talk with you by my side. You never seen him before but I guess you should meet the person who had raised me at least once."

_Hatake_ Iruka, the spouse to Hatake Kakashi… Although it was obvious that it was just a one-sided relationship, Iruka ended up getting married and changed his surname to Hatake. Whatever reason behind it, Naruto wanted to know why. It had been almost half a decade since he last saw his dear mother and he wanted to show his mother that he was happy to be with the prince and he wanted a proof of the vision he had on one of his rare naps was just a horrible nightmare…

"Alright, Naru chan but I will be staying beside you, just a listener to your conversations."


	8. Dark Romances

**Author's Notes:**

_This may be the one of the rare quick updates. Yes, this is not a plain author's note but also indicating a new updated chapter. I hope this new update has made you happy since I had literally killed all my brain cells to update this chapter although I have no inspirations what-so-ever. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, please read and review! Oh, by the way… I need new inspirations, new adventure ideas etc. etc. Being all darkly romantic all time is getting me bored writing this story. I think this story is even darker than the Twilight series…maybe not since I've never read them. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 8**

They say you will only find true love to your own kind and be truly happy and live a full life, as a creature of light or creature of darkness. The young pet and the young prince is good evidence, their love is a taboo and his master could never return his love to the mix blood even if he really did love him. Yet, what about the King and the General Captain of ANBU? Aren't they both vampires? They cannot display their affection towards each other in public or they will ever get the chance to exchange rings with each other, "The love between the master and the subordinate is forbidden," they said. The Hatakes, in the eyes of the society, they are a pair of blessed married couple. Deep within their hearts, Iruka and Kakashi knew that Iruka had _once_ loved Kakashi before his sudden change in believes, personality, everything; it is Kakashi who is the only one who is still madly, deeply and truly in love with Iruka.

"You had yet to take blood from me, love. It is almost a month now, you should drink or you may die of hunger," Kakashi carefully wraps his arms around Iruka as he states gently, lovingly. "I'll hunt for you if you prefer the blood of a human."

"Enough, please stop it," Iruka states, his voice is obviously hinting the rage, the anger and also a little sadness that he long kept within himself.

"I love you, Iruka."

"SHUT UP! AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! I _loved_ you."

"…I am sorry," That is all Kakashi Hatake can say.

Kakashi was an excellent soldier, a good fighter and a loving partner. Iruka had been beside that man ever since they-knew-when but something had changed the man when he was on his success road to become one of the highest ranking officers in the military. He was still the same loving, loyal and corny lover when they are together, alone. When they are exposed in public, Kakashi acts like a total different person… It was as if he is ashamed of telling the whole world that his partner is Iruka himself whom is also an officer but whom will be forever a ranking or two lower than him will ever be. Their status of a captain and a soldier is clearly drawn and pictured in the eyes of their underlings and also the higher authorities.

Tears rolling down like streams but he cannot hide the obvious angry glare as his eyes captured the sight of that accessory on his ring finger. The same wedding ring which was once the engagement ring which was what he thought as a gift, a blessing…the proof of their love. Iruka was too naïve to believe that this is his happy ending, too naïve to realize that he is a vampire, a creature of darkness and there is absolutely no way in hell that God will allow any exception.

"I have important duties to carry today and I won't be back until sunrise," Kakashi lifts his hand to touch the brunet but only gets his hand slapped away before he is able to run his fingers in the brown locks. "I'll bring you a gift as an apology."

Of course, the white haired man does not mean to apologize for what he had done. He knows his partner too well; the little gift will mean nothing at all, absolutely nothing. Even if he knows what he did, even if he knows what he did was wrong… He did what he had to do to get higher and higher. What was done has become history and history can never be changed. Kakashi Hatake is not a coward who will regret of what he did. He is just a _stupid_ man who will do absolutely anything and everything to reach his dreams; he will stand proud and honorable for his dreams.

Iruka is lying naked on the bed in silent, with angry tears streaming down his cheeks. Kakashi Hatake had forced him to officially drop out of his job in the military on the minute they were pronounced husband and wife. Every day, every fucking hellish day, his duty is to entertain his husband with his body… Yet, he will not set his mind for a suicide because he is a mother and being a parent is a role model to their children.

Naruto… His Naruto is his only reason for him to live. It has been ages since their last meeting. Sometimes Kakashi will tell him the tales of his baby child with the prince and on rare occasions, he receives hand-written letters by the blonde.

Tap. Tap.

A 3-eyed black cat, biting an envelope with the seal of the royal family is at the window. It is wagging its two tails patiently, waiting for the man to retrieve the letter.


	9. A Letter of Confession

**Author's Notes:**

_I am sorry that I had not been able to update. I am just occupied but I have no idea what the hell I was occupied with. Homework, reading, gaming, schools… It is just a lot of shit keeping me away from even writing a single chapter. Oh right, if anyone is interested in HPDM fan fictions, please go ahead and check out my first attempt on this pairing. The name of the story is _**His First Love with Harry Potter**_. Now, lets' move on with this new chapter of the story! Please read and review! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_There are 3 types of creatures in this world: the creatures of light, creatures of darkness and the mix bloods. The ones who hold power in this world are the vampires. Humans are known as nothing but the cure of vampires' blood thirst. Yet, there are humans who are more than that. There are human guards in the vampire castles patrolling around during the daylight. They can also taking jobs as degrading as sex slaves. But a human named Naruto is neither a sex slave nor a human guard in the castle. The young lad is bought as a certain vampire prince's pet. Love between a human and a vampire are forbidden. If both of them are lusting, hungry for each other's touches and attention is not love, or is it? _

**End of Summary…**

**Lust and Love: Chapter 9**

Dear Iruka,

I really, really missed you and I am sorry that I can't write to you so frequently. My teme master is a real teme, not to mention a very possessive son of a bitch. There are many times when he is in a foul mood and refuses any requests I asked and he tends to yell at any random servant or guards on ridiculous and little things. The fucker is still fucking me hard every night, I guess I am glad and relieved that I am still alive and being taken care of the basic needs despite this life I am leading on.

Is that bastard treating you alright or he is still a real bastard even after so many years? I've overheard a few gossips from the maids regarding him… They always have the tendency to chat while cleaning Prince's chamber since they are all assuming I was still soundly asleep underneath the sheets. There was this one time those bitches dared to badmouth me, claiming that I was a witch and had put that teme Prince under a love spell, stating that no way that their beloved, handsome the Prince is homosexual.

THE NERVE OF THEM!

Do you think Sasuke teme is actually in love with me? I know you had taught me not to believe in the rumors but they all sounded too real for me to not to believe them. I've heard Uchihas always get whatever they wanted and I've heard my teme master is a player. He had many pets before me, I heard, and as far as I heard, all of his previous pets never stayed longer than even half a year. I mean… I am really confused. He was always so gentle and there are many times he was being rough. He is an ass most of the time; that is unfortunately, a fact. I couldn't exactly see a clear future for myself anymore. Sometimes they are clear, sometimes they are too clouded. I've lost count of the number of days, months or years since the night I requested to be turned. Reckless move, I know. I am sorry that I am only telling you now but maybe one day we will be able to reunite or even walk pass each other one day, I don't want you to get a heart attack.

Ever since I've gain immorality, everything is moving so slowly since then. I've died and lived somehow on that day. I've stopped aging, I realized. I had neither grown in height or weight, regardless of what and how much I consume every day. I suppose this is the feeling of being an immortal creature of darkness. I do missed being a creature of light. The sunlight, the bright, warm radiant sky, the clear bright views of everything… Of course I am clearly aware of the fact that the complete marking is irreversible.

No, Iruka. I am not regretting anything. As much as I hate to admit it, I am falling in love and had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Sometimes it hurts to know that your feelings will never be returned. It scares me most of the time, seeing how hard I had fallen for this man who did nothing but fucking me, humiliating me sometimes and treating me no more than a pet.

Back to the real intention of writing you this letter:

I want to have a talk with you, face-to-face, in person. There are just too many things that I wanted to share with you. A single paper's worth of information is all I am allowed to write. I am sorry for the small writing.

Teme Sasuke had agreed on my request, it was quite a surprise for him to even give approval on such requests. Well, maybe the teme isn't that much of a teme after all… He is still very much a fucked up, sex-driven teme though. He wanted to be at presence during our conversation and somehow I am convinced that he just want to meet you in person, just to have a look at the wife of Hatake Kakashi.

Teme Master is demanding you to be at the top garden at 10 in the morning sharp, on next Wednesday. It seemed that my beloved Prince had abused his relationship with the King and requested that man must be out of the country for at least a few days for the mission… All these efforts in exchange of me to be fucked in public, so please come or my efforts will definitely gone to waste!

P.S. Please be in your best attire. Teme Sasuke is still a member of the royalty and you are going to be roaming in the castle under the honorable name of a Hatake.

I love you.

With love,

Naruto.


End file.
